


The look on John's face was priceless

by crazycatt71



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 30 Days of Sherlock, Bondage wear, Fetish Clothing, I'm not sure if it's lingerie but it's sexy, M/M, Shopping, kumquat flavored lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip to a sex shop, a reaction to an outfit, the outfit ends up at 221-B</p>
            </blockquote>





	The look on John's face was priceless

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 30 days of Sherlock challenge.  
> Day 1: shopping  
> I don't know if the is a sex toy museum in London and I don't know if kumquat flavored lube really exists but hey, I'm a writer, I make stuff up.

Life with Sherlock Holmes is always filled with the unexpected so John Watson was used to strange requests; “John, can I dye your hair pink?" “NO!”, going to strange places; who knew London had a museum dedicated to sex toys, and doing strange things; he once recited all the bones in the human body for three hours outside an adult video store just to keep an eye out for a suspect.  So when Sherlock led him through an unmarked door and down a flight of stairs to another unmarked door into a sex shop, he wasn’t even fazed.  Apparently this was the only place in London where you could buy the kumquat flavored lube that Sherlock has smelled on the victim but has not found at the crime scene.

“We need more lube,” Sherlock said, “might as well pick some up while we are here. I’ll go talk to the clerk while you shop.”

John just nodded he hadn’t planned on doing any shopping today but it wasn’t a hardship, and headed toward the lubricant section. After choosing several new flavors to try, John turned to join Sherlock at the front of the store. He came around a display of condoms, grabbing a box of their brand, and froze in front of a male mannequin. It was festooned in shiny black metal swirls that accented the body very nicely. The outfit; John used the term loosely, was accessorized with a silver metal tube strap-on dildo and a face mask head dress combo made of black metal straps and lots of feathers.  He was still standing there staring and breathing hard when Sherlock joined him. The detective studied his lover for several seconds, the look on his face was priceless, as a plan formed in his mind.,

“John,” he said loudly, making the doctor jump, “I have the information I need, are you ready to go?”

John gulped nervously and nodded as he shoved the items he had chosen into Sherlock’s hands.

“Pay for these.” he said as he hurried for the door.

Sherlock did as he was told, then joined John outside. He hailed a cab to take them back to Baker street, texted the newly attained information to Lestrade, then sat back to think about his plan.

 

A week later, John came home from a trip to the shops. He carried his bags into the kitchen, calling out as he  did.

“Sherlock, they were all out of those….”

He stopped mid-sentence as he froze in the doorway to stare at the sight of Sherlock decked out in the outfit; again term used loosely, from the sex shop. Shiny black swirls adorned his pecks, framing his nipples. Other swirls covered his shoulders, ribs, thighs and plush arse.  The straps of the mask outlined Sherlock’s storm colored eyes and emphasized his razor sharp cheekbones. The long, lanky git even managed to make the head dress look incredibly sexy.  John’s eyes ran up and down Sherlock as he stood as still as a mannequin, taking in each detail. He licked his lips as his gaze came to a rest on the little leather pouch with the head of Sherlock’s cock peeking over the top and the silver strap-on underneath it.

Sherlock let out a “Woof” of surprise as John grabbed his hand and drug him toward their bedroom.  He was pretty sure his plans had just changed for the better. It was a good thing they had plenty of condoms and lube. He hoped John liked kumquat.

 


End file.
